


The List

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fedal - Freeform, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Rafa and Roger make a list.Have sex in Rafa’s Kia ✓Have a threesome with somebody hot ✓Make Rafa wear a plug to practice ✓Have sex in the pool in some hotel ✓Give each other blowjobs during the press conference ✓ (Part 1 & 2)Have sex on a plane (preferably on Roger's) ✓Try something with somebody else in the room ✓





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I really thought I would need more time before posting again, but then again, you asked me for filthy and filthy usually doesn't take me very long. I can't tell how often I'll update yet, but I'll try my best as usually.  
> Thank you and enjoy... This is just a short prologue, more is coming tomorrow :)  
> Love.

Rafa laid his head on Roger's chest and sighed happily. He was still panting slightly, and his muscles were still trembling. Their skin was sticking together, the sheets wet with sweat.

“How was that?” Roger asked after regaining his breath. Rafa smiled up at him brightly, flashing his dimples.

“Good. But…” He suddenly seemed to realise something, and he sat up, unsticking himself from Roger. He crossed his legs and looked at Roger with his head tilted to one side adorably.

“But?” Roger prompted.

“But… A bit boring.”

Roger tried to keep the gasp from escaping, he really did, but that must have been one of the rudest things Rafa had ever said to him.

“Boring?” he repeated just to make sure. Rafa’s eyes widened. He realised that Roger took that as an insult, which was not his intention. He quickly put his hand on Roger’s belly.

“No, no… not in a bad way, no? Just… How do the English people say? The ice cream taste, which one is it?”

“Vanilla,” Roger replied, still feeling mildly offended. Just minutes ago, Rafa was begging him for more, looking anything but bored.

“Yes, this,” Rafa nodded, his hair falling into his eyes.

“I thought you liked vanilla,” Roger said. If he actually felt his muscles he would sit up to face Rafa, but he was tired as hell and he stayed just as he was, glaring at Rafa from his comfortable place on the bed.

“I do… For sure I do, no? But is always the same. I just…”

“Well, do you want to make a list or something? I don’t-“ He shut up when he saw the expression on Rafa’s face go from a little shy to surprised and then to amazed.

“I didn’t think about it, but this idea is great. Sí, Roger, let’s make a list.” His eyes were almost as wide as his smile. Roger was already regretting saying it. Once Rafa got set on something, there was no way Roger could turn him away. He groaned. What had he got himself into?

*

“There’s no way we’re doing that, Rafa, that’s not even possible!”

Rafa glared at him from across the table. He had a pen in his hand, a paper in front of him. ‘The sex list’ Rafa had scribbled on top of the page and that alone was enough to have Roger uncomfortable and flushed. The paper was still empty.

“For sure, Roger, you make it possible,” Rafa said decisively and scribbled something down. Roger turned his head to one side to be able to read it.

“How will we get to the Centre Court when nobody is there?”

“You’re Roger Federer, we get there. Besides, nobody said anything about no people being there, no?”

“What- Oh, my God.”

“More ideas, Roger.”

“I don’t know, Rafa. That was your idea in the first place, leave me out of this.”

“Ohh. Threesome.”

Roger was pretty sure he blushed right to the tips of his ears.

“What? With who?”

Rafa shrugged. “We find somebody for sure, no?”

Roger didn’t even dare open his mouth anymore. He watched Rafa as he thought out loud and wrote down ideas. After he was done, the paper was half full and Rafa was looking at him with big hopeful eyes.

“Come on, Rogi, help me?” Rafa whined and Roger couldn’t ever resist him. With a sigh he scooted his chair closer to Rafa’s and leaned towards the paper. He went through the list quickly, cringing at the ideas. It wasn’t that they weren’t hot. But thinking about them while not being in the mood made Roger shyer than a school girl.

“I had no idea you were that filthy,” Roger mumbled after skimming over the list. Rafa had the decency to blush. He suddenly didn’t seem so confident anymore and Roger regretted his poor choice of words when Rafa looked down.

“It’s not a bad thing, don’t worry,” he said immediately and Rafa gave him a careful look. “Come on, let’s find some more. This will keep us busy for months.”

The grin Rafa gave him was brighter than the sun. “I gonna google some ideas.”

They spent the rest of the day measuring what they were ready to do and what they would like to try. After they were done, the page was full of ideas.


	2. Have Sex in Rafa's Kia

“God, this is so uncomfortable,” Roger groaned as he hit his knee on the door.

“Was your idea, Roger. Quiet.”

Rafa was straddling him in the backseat of Rafa’s Kia, which was a lot smaller than it originally looked. Or maybe they were jus too tall for this. Anyways, Roger liked it more than he should. His cock was already pressing up against the inside of his jeans and Rafa hadn’t even kissed him yet. They were both breathless, but it was mostly because of all the moving they did to get into an approximately comfortable position in the small space they had.

“Okay, how-?” Roger didn’t get the chance to make this awkward.

“Shh,” Rafa quieted him and leaned down. He pressed his lips to Roger’s in a hot, wild kiss. Rafa had been kept on the edge the whole day. Roger was around him the whole time, giving him teasing glances, but not once coming close to him. His looks were full of promises though. Rafa was set on taking those promises away from him.

Roger groaned and tangled his fingers into Rafa’s hair. He pulled him closer, pushing his tongue into Rafa’s mouth. The Spaniard gladly granted him access. Their tongues tangled.

“Mmm, fuck,” Rafa mumbled. His hands were already fumbling with Roger’s belt, his fingers shaking. The strength of his thighs kept their hips from touching. As Rafa’s fingers brushed over his hard length, Roger’s hips twitched up and Rafa’s head inevitably hit the roof of the car. “Ouch! Rogelio, don’t move!”

“Sorry,” Roger replied, but he was giggling, before he greedily pushed his hips up once more. He could feel the blood rushing down and leaving him feeling lightheaded.

“Don’t move,” Rafa hissed again, his voice now firmer and Roger obeyed, his backside pressed flush to the backseat of the car, Rafa’s hands keeping his hips down. “You were teasing me the whole day, no? Giving me these glances, but not… not doing anything to me.” He punctuated his words when he finally managed to unbuckle Roger’s belt and unbutton his jeans. Together with Roger’s boxers he pushed them down just far enough to get to Roger’s cock.

He gripped him with his hand, his thumb pressing against the head, gathering the precome that had gathered.

“Ohh,” Roger gasped breathlessly. It took him everything he had not to arch his hips up. Rafa wasn’t pressing him down anymore but one hard glance was enough for Roger to know exactly what Rafa wanted from him. Rafa stroked him slowly, his eyes set on his fingers around Roger’s cock like he was a science experiment. When Roger let out a particularly loud moan, his eyes finally shifted to Roger’s face.

“Mierda,” he murmured, his eyes fixed on Roger’s opened mouth, red bitten lips, unfocused eyes and dishevelled hair. “Fuck, Roger, you look hot.”

It was dark in the car, but still light enough that Roger could see how dark Rafa’s eyes were. When the Spaniard’s fingers around him tightened, he desperately pushed his hips up, groaning.

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered. Rafa’s fingers were skilled, a tad bit too rough and just perfect. He didn’t remember the last time a handjob felt this good. A part of it was also the thrill of doing it in the car. Roger felt like he was a teen again, getting off in the car because he couldn’t afford to do it anywhere else.

Roger’s hand moved from Rafa’s curls down to the front of his pants, his other hand behind his head to protect himself from hitting the door too hard. His fingers explored the front of Rafa’s pants, palming at the hard bulge.

Rafa hissed and let out a stream of curses is Spanish, his hips pushing forward into Roger’s hand. “Fuck, Roger, I wanna… I wanna… oh, fuck.” Roger single-handedly opened Rafa’s zipper, pushed his boxers down and took his pulsing length into the palm of his hand. Rafa’s mouth opened, his fingers tightened around Roger’s cock, to which Roger responded with a moan of his own.

Rafa seemed to remember what he wanted. He could barely find the right words. The simple task of speaking was hard. The air in the car was hot and humid, the windows steamed. Roger hit his knee on something and cursed. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Rafa hit his head on the roof again when he impatiently bucked his hips forward into Roger’s fist.

“Wanna… Turn around,” Rafa gasped. Roger gave him a curious glance, but he obeyed, too desperate to question Rafa’s logic. Rafa raised his hips to let Roger turned around underneath him. Roger was too tall to lie flat on the back seat. He settled on his hands and knees, put one hand against the window and leaned his forehead against it. If Rafa was going to fuck him in that position, his head would be full of bumps the next day. And he still didn’t care. Rafa pushed his knees apart and folded himself over Roger. The front of his thighs pressed against the back of Roger’s, his chest touched Roger’s back, way too many layers of clothing in between their skins. Rafa desperately pulled at Roger’s jeans, yanking them to get them below Roger’s ass.

He shuffled forward, fitting his cock in between Roger’s ass cheeks, one of his hands keeping himself in the position, the other one reaching around, fingers once more wrapping around Roger’s cock. He jerked him off in time with the thrusts of his hips.

“Come on,” he was saying, his voice rough and breathless. He squeezed Roger harder, his panting getting louder and louder. Roger pushed his ass back, squeezed his muscles. Every time the head of Rafa’s cock caught on the rim of his hole, there was a bolt of pleasure bursting into his already heated tummy. The heat was unstoppably coiling, and he realised that he was whimpering, begging Rafa for something. “Fuck, Roger, wanna see you come.” A string of Spanish Roger could not understand followed.

Rafa thrusted against him a few more times, the last few thrusts almost brutal, the way slicked by sweat and precome. He nipped at the back of Roger’s back, murmuring filthy words into Roger’s ear and then he was spilling over Roger’s clothed back, not caring one bit about ruining his shirt, not caring about anything but bringing them off. He fondled Roger roughly, his touch on the edge of too much and then Roger’s body was locking up, he was moaning and spilling all over the white seats of Rafa’s car. Rafa was happy that the material was white, but he still couldn’t quite care.

They were both breathless, he could feel Roger trembling under him, while he panted with his mouth pressed to the Swiss’ back.

“Fuck… Fuck.”

Roger could only manage a groan in response, falling lax into the most uncomfortable position ever. Rafa chuckled and patted him. He used Roger’s already stained shirt to wipe at the seats, before he climbed into the driver’s seat with some problems and some pain.

“Dios, we are too old for this,” he said. He made a show of tucking himself back into his jeans, while Roger could do nothing but groan again. Everything hurt from being in the same uncomfortable position for too long.

“You don’t say,” he replied. It took the last bit of energy he possessed to reach down and tuck his spent length back into his boxers. He made no intent to get back into the passenger’s seat. Rafa caught his eyes in the rear mirror and chuckled.

“I destroyed you,” he said. He couldn’t sound prouder. Roger scoffed. They’d see who would destroy who the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are right off their list, so don't mind Rafa's bad grammar :P  
> Please tell me what you think and silence my insecurities... I've now got about about twenty ideas, but you can give me more :)  
> I accept all ideas no matter how filthy they are, don't be shy ;)  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Also, bebecito is number one again, yay :) (poor Rogi though, but Borna played so well jfc, getting points at just the right moments, overall Roger had like 8 points more or something like that)


	3. Have a threesome with somebody hot ✓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long guys, but I actually suck at writing threesomes wow   
> I'm devastated about Roger's and Rafa's defeat, so here's something happier to cheer you up :)  
> Please tell me what you think about it and I have no idea when the next chapter is coming.  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy :)

Rafa was dimly aware of Grigor’s eyes on him. He caught his eyes in the mirror and flashed him a smile. He saw Grigor flush and avert his gaze and he chuckled to himself.

This had been going on for some days. Rafa would inevitably show up in the gym at the same time as Grigor did, he booked practice courts at the same time Grigor did and made sure he was on the court right next to his. Grigor was going mad with all the attention he was getting, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve it. Not that he was complaining.

Rafa was well aware of the wide-eyed glances he was getting, of the touches Grigor gave him every time he found the right excuse to. He wasn’t complaining. He knew Grigor only meant well, besides he was hot and nice and Rafa liked him. He had a strong feeling Grigor liked him as well. That’s why they chose him.

There hadn’t been the right chance to approach him yet, but Rafa was working on it. There was a players party tomorrow. He knew Grigor didn’t drink, which made seducing him perhaps a tiny bit harder, but Rafa was set on trying. He just had to make sure he wouldn’t make things awkward if Grigor rejected the idea. But Rafa doubted he would.

Rafa made sure to put on his best suit the next evening. He styled his hair as good as he could to stop the baldness from showing. He tucked his white button up into his pants and put a blazer on. He brushed his teeth and used some mouth wash. Now, he wasn’t perfect, he was well aware of that. But he looked good that night.

Roger leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and grinned at Rafa. He was already dressed in his suit and Rafa couldn’t help looking him up and down. He noticed Roger did the same.

“You look hot,” Roger said lowly, pushed himself off the door frame and made a few steps that were separating him. His skilled fingers touched Rafa’s collar, smoothed out the wrinkles over his shoulders and then pressed his palms to Rafa’s chest. His skin was radiating heat even through the clothes and Roger’s fingers tightened.

“You do too,” Rafa replied with a bright smile. His fingers fumbled with the knot of Roger’s tie and Roger watched in amusement as Rafa frowned, knowing far less about ties but still trying to help. Roger’s hand came to stop Rafa’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Get him, baby. But don’t tease me too much, otherwise I’m gonna have to kidnap you.” Murmuring those words Roger’s lips neared Rafa’s ear. He felt Rafa shiver against him.

“You think he will agree?” Rafa asked, his hand coming to rest on Roger’s biceps, squeezing gently.

Roger chuckled. “Did you see how he looks at your ass? He will definitely agree.”

Rafa flashed him another grin, before he disappeared back into their shared bedroom to apply some cologne.

*

“Hola!” Rafa said. He sneaked on Grigor from behind, putting a hand on the small of his back. Grigor jumped a bit and turned around. He smiled as soon as he saw it was only Rafa and excused himself from somebody Rafa didn’t know.

“Hi,” he replied and flashed him his teeth. Rafa couldn’t help but grin back. Grigor’s smile was contagious. They talked about Grigor’s game, then a little bit about Rafa’s and then Rafa slowly and carefully steered their conversation away from tennis. He was careful not to ask about Grigor’s love life, he didn’t want to sound suspicious. But Grigor was the first one to do so.

“So, how’s Roger?” he asked. Rafa raised his eyebrows.

“He’s fine, why do you ask?”

Grigor shrugged but Rafa saw a spark of interest in his eyes.

“I practiced with him a few days ago, that’s all.”

Rafa smirked. He was starting to think that wasn’t all. He didn’t comment on it any further though. He asked about Grigor’s family, his team and then they fell into an easy conversation about Spain. Rafa was anxiously waiting for the time to be appropriate for him to ask Grigor if he would like to come into his room to drink something non-alcoholic or simply talk.

It was well past ten o’clock. Around the time players usually started to leave. They did need a lot of sleep after all. But Rafa didn’t want to leave among the first, especially not if Grigor decided to accept his offer. Besides, Roger would have to follow them and that would look strange.

Every once in a while, when Roger was somewhere close, he would feel a fleeting touch on the small of his back, a brush to his shoulder and it never failed to make him smile. But Grigor seemed less and less focused on their conversation. His eyes kept following Roger around and slightly narrowed each time he touched Rafa. He was the only one to notice.   

It was just getting on for eleven o’clock, when more than half of the players already left. Roger had joined their conversation. He was leaning close to Rafa and Rafa was more than aware of his body heat. Roger gave him a glance that said everything Rafa needed to know.

Rafa looked at his watch and gasped. “Is so late already. I promised mama I would call her. So sorry, Grigor.”  He turned away and Roger immediately went to follow him, leaving behind a wide-eyed Grigor. Rafa was a great actor. He turned back around after making about two steps, a frown on his face.

“Except… I really would like to hear that story, Grigor. Is very interesting, no? Do you want to come with us? We finish this story?”

Grigor looked beyond confused, his eyes darting between Rafa and Roger. Rafa put on his brightest smile. He’d been told nobody could resist it. And perhaps it worked even in this case, because Grigor very slowly and unsurely nodded, but it was a nod nonetheless.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Rafa’s grin widened.

“Por supuesto! Err… For sure!”

Roger tried to put on his best assuring smile, but he wasn’t sure he could keep the impatience and the building lust from showing. He didn’t want to scare Grigor off, at least not until he would have to directly ask for his permission. So he patted Grigor’s shoulder instead and motioned both him and Rafa towards the door.

Rafa took Grigor’s other side, walked so close to him that they were constantly touching, and Roger couldn’t decide if Grigor seemed pleased by all the attention or a little freaked out. Then he noticed his arm slip around Rafa’s waist and he decided that Grigor must have liked it.

The trip to their room wasn’t long, but it was difficult and awkward. Rafa kept acting like he was drunk which he couldn’t be, giggling and basically hanging off Grigor’s arm. He kept blinking up at him in a cute but seductive kind of way and Roger had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. When Rafa got into his actor mode it was hard to snap him out of it.

Roger tried to keep Rafa upright, search for the key card and keep a simple conversation up with Grigor all at the same time. He finally managed to open the door, let Rafa and Grigor inside and then made sure to lock it. He turned on the lights. Rafa and Grigor have already disappeared further into the suite and Roger chuckled, shaking his head. Why had they ever doubted this?

He followed the sounds of Rafa’s giggles, which brought him into the living room. Rafa and Grigor were sitting on the couch, Rafa squeezed close into Grigor’s side and laughing while Grigor finished his story from before.

“You guys want something to drink?” he asked. Rafa looked at him, smiled even wider, flashing his dimples.

“A beer,” he said. He turned his smile to Grigor. “Do you want one too?”

“Hm, no, thanks,” Grigor replied. He was slightly flushed, barely visibly squirming on the couch. “Just a glass of water.” Roger nodded to himself and went to fetch a glass of water and two beers into the kitchen.

When Rafa came up with the idea of a threesome, he was mostly worried that it wouldn’t do anything for him, because he would just be jealous. But after some time, having some things talked through with Rafa, he realised that Rafa loved _him_ , nobody else. But still, he didn’t think he would enjoy this as much as Rafa would. At least not until he saw how good Grigor and Rafa looked together. He didn’t find the situation threatening, he found it _hot_.

He walked back into the living room to find Rafa progressing quite quickly. His hand was already on Grigor’s thigh and Grigor slowly but steadily seemed more and more flushed. Roger sat down on Grigor’s left, passed him the glass of water and Rafa his beer.

Roger was worried that the next part might be a little bit awkward, while Rafa seemed way too carefree, his hand travelling up and down Grigor’s thigh, leaning closer and closer. If Roger wasn’t mistaken Rafa even flirtatiously wrapped his lips around the neck of the beer bottle. Roger saw Grigor’s adam apple bob when he swallowed. Rafa was doing all the job here, he should definitely contribute.

He leaned closer to Grigor, until they were pressed together from thigh to shoulder side to side, put an arm on the headrest behind Grigor’s head. And by then, unless Grigor was stupid, he should have already figured out what was happening. And he didn’t object. That gave Rafa courage to do more. He was getting hotter and hotter in his blazer. When he saw small droplets of sweat on Grigor’s neck, he thought that the Bulgarian might be too, and he got an idea.

“Is so hot in here, no?” he asked, leaned back far enough to be able to take off his blazer. He put it over the back rest and the unbuttoned the upper few buttons of his shirt. He rolled up his sleeves. Grigor was looking at him with wide eyes, his breathing getting a bit louder and shallow. Rafa saw his eyes running over his body and supressed a smirk. Roger followed his example and threw his own blazer over Rafa’s.

“Yes,” Grigor agree with a delay. He did nothing to remove his own blazer though, he was way too overwhelmed with the attention he was getting. Rafa chuckled and patted Grigor’s chest.

“Come on, Grigor, you gonna get sweat all over your nice shirt, no?”

As if Rafa’s words snapped him out of deep thinking, Grigor suddenly nodded wildly and removed his blazer, almost hitting Rafa in the face with his elbow in the process. The tension was now so thick that neither Roger nor Rafa weren’t sure for how much longer they could wait before snapping.

Rafa suggested putting a movie on, they finished their drinks, and surprisingly enough, Grigor was the one to snap first.

“Okay, what is going on?” He grabbed Rafa’s hand that found his way back to his thigh, but he didn’t push it away, he merely gripped it tighter and pressed down. Rafa blinked up at him and licked his lips. His eyelids fluttered innocently.

“Nothing going on. We just like you very much.”

Roger was almost surprised by how easy the confession seemed for Rafa, but he knew the Spaniard well enough to know Rafa was just incredibly straight forward in everything. Grigor gasped, his bottom jaw dropping. Rafa chuckled again and used a finger to gently push his chin back up.

“You?” Grigor gasped. He seemed at loss of words. “You… as in both of you?” He looked from Rafa to Roger, then back to Rafa, even more flushed than before and completely lost. Roger’s hand moved from the couch to Grigor’s neck, running his fingers over the damp, hot skin.

“Don’t you think I wouldn’t be here otherwise?” Roger asked, his voice low. Grigor just sputtered uselessly, at complete loss of words. Rafa flashed Roger a bright smile, before he tucked his head under Grigor’s chin and pressed his lips to Grigor’s neck. Grigor tensed for a second but fell lax against the couch just seconds later and groaned.

“I… I like you too.”

Rafa’s hand moved up Grigor’s thigh, fingers dancing along Grigor’s inner thigh, before finally reaching his goal. He wasn’t surprised to find Grigor hard in his dress pants. He squeezed, and the Bulgarian left out a helpless groan.

“Is okay?” Rafa asked, a quiet whisper against Grigor’s skin. The Bulgarian nodded fast enough to hit Rafa with his chin.

“Ouch,” Rafa murmured, pulled back and rubbed at the top of his head where a bump would probably appear the next day. Grigor looked horribly guilty, looking at Rafa with big worried eyes and Rafa laughed, leaned back down and kissed Grigor’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Grigor was saying, almost choking on his words, but Rafa just simply brushed him off.

“No worries. I get much worse from Rogi, no?” They shared a secretive glance, before Rafa stood up completely and took Grigor’s hand, impatiently trying to pull him up. “We go to bedroom, come on.”

“I don’t…” Grigor looked from Rafa to Roger like he still wasn’t completely sure if this was just a prank being played on him, or an actual situation. But Roger was already on his feet, going towards the bedroom first and Grigor couldn’t do anything but accept Rafa’s hand and let himself be led into the bedroom.

“We do nothing you don’t want, don’t worry.”

Grigor tried not to scoff. Like that was the problem. He wanted everything. The problem was that he was worried he’d blink and everything would disappear.

Rafa stepped close to him, one of his hands gripping his jaw with a grip gentler than Grigor could ever imagine from a hand playing tennis like that. He leaned towards him, and chastely kissed him on the lips. Grigor tried to catch the feeling, but it was gone before he blinked. Rafa was softly smiling at him.

“Kiss Roger,” he murmured. Grigor could feel his breath against his lips. “I wanna see.”

Grigor was nobody to disobey on order like that. He turned towards Roger and noticed, with delight, that Roger had already lost his shirt. He couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering even if he wanted to. He couldn’t believe he finally got to look without interruptions. Completely absorbed in the sight he wasn’t even sure when Roger appeared right in front of him and without further ado kissed Grigor until the Bulgarian was left completely breathless.

He wrapped his hands around Roger’s neck and was indistinctively aware of Rafa cursing in Spanish. The kiss was way too short for Grigor’s liking and he didn’t realise what caused it to end until another set of lips pressed against his and every complaint was silenced. Rafa’s lips were fuller than Roger’s, but also rougher. If Grigor had to decide whose were better, he would take both.

Someone’s hands were unbuttoning his shirt, another set was fumbling with his belt. Grigor felt a little light headed at how fast the things were going, not that he was complaining.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Roger asked. Grigor pulled away unwillingly and gasped out a quick ‘yeah’ before he pressed his mouth back to Rafa’s. When his shirt was unbuttoned, his hands left Rafa’s body for just long enough to shrug it off, before he went back to exploring the Spaniard’s body. Roger was probably the one who pulled the belt out of the loops and was now pulling down the zipper of his pants.

Grigor pulled away from Rafa’s kiss once he realized that something was incredibly unfair. His hands still didn’t get to touch anyone’s skin. Not Roger’s, not Rafa’s.

“I want…” he gasped, “off. Take it off.” He pulled on Rafa’s shirt to get his point across and Rafa chuckled.

“Roger, he say we have too many clothes,” Rafa said. He seemed incredibly composed, despite the obvious bulge in his pants that was saying just how affected he was by the situation.

“I agree,” Roger replied and suddenly all the warmth left Grigor to himself, but he had nothing to complain about because suddenly a sight he often dreamed about appeared in front of him. Roger kissed Rafa and Grigor was pretty sure he started salivating and whimpering once Roger unbuttoned Rafa’s shirt and pulled it off.

“Get on the bed,” Roger rasped out and Grigor wasn’t sure if he was talking to him, but he did it anyways, kicking off his shoes with his socks following and climbed on the bed. Rafa was the first to follow him, after almost having slipped while trying to get his shoes off. He climbed on top of Grigor’s lying body, his strong arms keeping his weight up and his lips suddenly just centimetres away from Grigor’s.

“What do you want?” he asked and Grigor had absolutely no time to even process the question, because Rafa was mouthing along his jaw and then slipping lower, leaving kissed and light bites on his neck. Something was telling Grigor he had to reply, but he couldn’t quite remember what the question was in the first place. “We can do anything you want.”

The bed dipped with Roger’s weight. He finished his job of getting Grigor’s pants off, pulling them down Grigor’s long legs and throwing them somewhere where they would inevitably get wrinkled. Grigor couldn’t care less.

“Anything,” Roger repeated. Grigor stroked Rafa’s hair with one hand, the other was tightly fisted into the sheets. He tried to gather his thoughts enough to reply.

“Anything? I… Roger, wait,” he gasped, pushed his hips up into Roger’s hand which had slipped inside his boxers. “If you do that, I’m gonna come in less than a minute, oh, _fuck_ , please, stop.”

Roger obeyed. His hand stopped, but he didn’t pull it away.                                                        

 Rafa’s face appeared right in front of his. His eyes were dark and full of lust, but Grigor was immediately drawn to his plump, kissable lips. Rafa noticed and smirked.

“Sí, Grigor, anything. You want to fuck me? I see you like my ass, no?”

Roger wondered if it would be rude to say yes outright and he was also a bit shy in admitting this, but then again, nothing about this situation was normal, he might as well get the best he could out of it.

“Oh, my God,” he hissed, his hand tightening in Rafa’s hair. He reminded himself that probably wasn’t a good idea, but Rafa let out a sound that was almost like a purr.

“Is that yes? And you can blow Roger while he prepare me, you want?”

Grigor couldn’t imagine anything better. He nodded, careful of any heads close to his chin. “Yes, yes, please.” He hoped he didn’t seem too desperate.

Rafa and Roger glanced at each other in a way that made Grigor wonder if they were telepathic. It was their way of checking if everything was okay.

The Spaniard moved away but was back before Grigor could even start missing him, holding a tube of lube and a condom in his hand. He passed the lube to Roger who gave him a grin and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“I have no idea how we are gonna do this, but sure,” Roger said.

“Might help if you get undressed first,” Grigor commented, his mind now much clearer after Roger had taken his hand away. Rafa and Roger both nodded, taking their pants off and suddenly there were miles of uncovered golden skin that Grigor could feast his eyes on.

“Okay, Rafa, it would be best if you get on your knees, yeah, no in that way, okay, and if I lie down like that I can hypothetically reach your ass once you take your underwear off. And you can do… your thing, Grigor, however you’re comfortable.”

Rafa giggled and did as he was told, taking his boxers off without a trace of shame. He turned around and Grigor didn’t know that was even possible, but he felt pretty close to coming just at the sight of Rafa’s ass. He knew it was round and big, but he didn’t quite expect it to be _this_ big and round. He bit his lip and had to stop himself from reaching out and touching. But he couldn’t help being impatient.

“Roger, please, can I?” he asked, motioning to Roger’s tented boxers. Roger was torn between looking at Rafa’s ass and Grigor and he nodded wildly, probably not quite knowing what he was nodding to. Grigor tried to keep in a noise of relief and hooked his fingers under the edge of Roger’s boxers, pulling them down. His mouth watered at the sight of Roger’s hard cock, standing upright in the mess of dark pubic hair and he absolutely couldn’t wait anymore.

He climbed in between Roger’s legs, leaned down and gave him a kitten lick to the head. Rafa turned his head to the side, enough to see and at the sight his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and his eyes visibly darkened. Then there was like a little nod coming from him, which Grigor took like a sign of approval and took Roger into his mouth.

Roger was big and beautifully thick, filling Grigor’s mouth up just fine. He tried to keep his eyes on Roger’s face, tried to see what he liked and how to give him the best he could. He bobbed his head up and down, a thought crossing his mind if he should show Roger a little teasing, but it was probably him who was the most impatient.

He wanted so much and couldn’t for it. Pleasuring these two men was all that was on his mind. One of Roger’s hand stroked through his hair a few times and he purred in pleasure. Every time Roger’s eyes met his he felt a wave of heat run through him and he doubled his efforts, sucked harder. He hollowed his cheeks, used his hand on what he couldn’t take in.

Then his eyes were drawn to Rafa’s ass, where Roger’s hand was playing with him. He watched, almost choked and couldn’t quite believe how good Rafa’s ass was. It was hard to keep his focus on what he was doing and on the amazing sight both at once, but he managed.

He listened to Rafa’s soft moans, to Roger’s choked grunts and he couldn’t help but drive his own hips into the bed under him, trying to get some friction on his needy cock. Roger’s hand in his hair pushed him further down his cock, which sent hot fire into Grigor’s tummy, moaning around the length in his mouth. He wasn’t even sure he could last long enough to actually fuck Rafa, he was close to coming in his pants like a school boy already.

He pulled off Roger’s cock to give himself a break, leaning his cheek to Roger’s tummy and panted, looked at Rafa, at three of Roger’s fingers pressed inside. Rafa’s hips were moving like he couldn’t quite control it. The moans coming from him were absolutely delicious. Soft and uncontrolled and Grigor couldn’t wait to hear more from him. He couldn’t wait to _be the one_ to get them from him.

“Okay,” Rafa said, breathless and desperate, “I’m ready, Rogi, I’m ready.”

Like wanting to make sure that was true, Roger pushed his fingers in hard enough to have Rafa falling on his face and mewling. Roger smirked and stroked Grigor’s hair gently.

“He is ready,” he confirmed. Rafa giggled, turned around, flopped down on the bed right beside Roger and got on his hands and knees.

“Grigor, please?” he asked, and was that even real? Rafa politely asked him to fuck him and Grigor wouldn’t dream of saying no. He got up faster than thought possible, after giving Roger’s cock one last kiss because he liked it and it was hard to part from it. But Rafa was waiting, his bronze figure completely mesmerizing on the white sheets.

Grigor needed a second to compose himself and to just stare.

“Yes, Rafa,” he replied, kissed Rafa’s back, stroked his hot skin. Roger passed him a condom and pulled himself up in a sitting position. Rafa immediately scooted over, rested his forehead against Roger’s thigh and Grigor was simply amazed by the connection they had. He watched how Roger stroked Rafa’s hair, murmured something that Grigor couldn’t understand and then nodded to Grigor.

The Bulgarian didn’t even realize he needed this kind of comfort, but it made him feel better after starting to think he was an outsider to this relationship. He quickly took off his boxers which were already completely sticky with precome.

Just to check if Rafa was stretched enough, he pressed three fingers inside and bit on his bottom lip at the feeling. Fucking Hell. He couldn’t wait any longer. He opened the condom, rolled it on, while Roger continued stroking Rafa’s hair and looking at him with dark eyes. He felt Roger’s eyes travelling up and down his body and he self consciously squeezed his abs.

He parted Rafa’s ass cheeks with one hand, took a hold of himself with the other and pushed in. He had to keep watching, not able to tear his eyes away. He moaned when he was all the way in, Rafa whimpered, his muscles moving under his skin, shifting, parting his legs further and mouthing on the skin of Roger’s thigh.

“Oh, God,” Rafa moaned, “fuck.” Grigor had to agree.

He fucked him slowly, tried to drag this out. The slow rhythm had him panting and sweating, this being the best exercise in self-control there could be. He ran his hands over Rafa’s soft skin, touched him in every possible way, every once in a while reaching around to touch Rafa’s cock. He was mesmerized by how responsive Rafa was, squirming at every touch, moaning, grabbing at Roger’s hands. It didn’t take a lot to satisfy him.

After Rafa started begging, Grigor finally allowed himself to go faster. He gripped Rafa’s hips, holding him in place while snapping his hips faster. The next time his eyes left Rafa’s ass and looked up, he saw Rafa sucking on Roger’s cock. Roger had his head thrown back, hands in Rafa’s hair, guiding his head. Grigor didn’t know where to look anymore, and he closed his eyes in the end, fucking Rafa harder and faster, feeling his balls drawing up, his tummy tightening, and he groaned.

He reached around, took Rafa in his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Rafa leaned against Roger’s thigh again, panting.

“Oh, Grigor, yes. Sí, sí, so close, please-“ 

How could Grigor say no to him? Even if he wanted to drag this out further, he was too close himself.

“Yes, come on, Raf,” he mumbled, snapped his hips forward a few more times, almost brutally and then came, holding Rafa in place with a tight grip on his hips. Rafa’s whole body was tightening up just a few seconds later, groaning and whimpering, his hands tightly squeezing Roger’s, hips moving on their own and Grigor felt him come all over his hand.

He stroked Rafa through it, right until Rafa let out a shuddering breath and collapsed against the sheets, Grigor’s cock slipping out of him. A satisfied groan left his lips. Grigor followed him, lying down beside him, panting deeply. He wiped the sweat off his face and without a trace of shame licked Rafa’s come off his hand. Roger and Rafa both moaned at the sight.

“That was good,” Rafa moaned, kissing Roger’s thigh. “Oh, you still- let me.”

Grigor watched as Rafa took Roger in his mouth, easy with years of practice he’d had. He could take all of him, until his lips were wrapped around the base. Grigor had to swallow a moan. It didn’t take long. Rafa’s throat worked quickly, his hands stroking Roger’s thighs, while Roger ran his hands through Rafa’s hair affectionately, letting him go completely at his own pace.

Roger let out a sound that could almost make Grigor hard again when he came, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, throwing his head back until it hit the wall behind the bed.

They collapsed on the bed together, the room filled with sounds of their breathing. Rafa giggled then, such a beautiful sound.

“What?” Grigor asked.

“Nothing,” Rafa replied, still laughing, “this was good.”

It was more than good, Grigor thought, it was pretty much the best night of his life. He groaned, rolled around, kissed Roger first, then Rafa. He settled on the bed comfortably, and Rafa immediately threw an arm around him.

They fell asleep like that.


	4. Make Rafa wear a plug to practice ✓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this, but i hope you'll like it nonetheless :)  
> thank you for reading :)

“Why I have to do it? Why you not do it?” Rafa whined. He was lying on his tummy on the bed in their hotel room, his limbs spread in every direction, naked except for the bright blue Nike sleeveless top he had on. He was just preparing to go to practice, when Roger reminded him of an idea on their list.

They hadn’t even got on with it and Rafa was already feeling sorry for putting the idea on the list.

“Because it was your idea,” Roger replied, smirking to himself. He bought a plug just for this occasion. It wasn’t too big, because he wanted Rafa to ease into it. He wanted him to enjoy it and he wanted to be a part of it.

“Well, but you could do it. I change my mind.”

“Shut up,” Roger told him. Rafa looked at him from under his eyelashes, giving him a sly smile.

“Just an idea,” he said innocently. Roger rolled his eyes. It was very Rafa-like to pretend he wanted to get out of this situation, but they both knew how much Rafa was really going to enjoy it. He just needed a helping hand to help him realize this.

Roger made Rafa take off his shorts and underwear and the Spaniard had been lying on the bed for quite some time, while Roger was trying to open the box of the plug and while they were having this pointless conversation. Rafa looked bored, but Roger knew by taking one look at him, how nervous Rafa actually was. There was sweat gathering at his hair line and on his neck and he was flushed. More than affected by it.

Roger had already completed his practice earlier in the morning, all for one good reason. He wanted to watch Rafa practicing. He wanted to see how this would affect the Spaniard. He wasn’t sadistic. Well, maybe a little when it came to Rafa. Roger couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed.

“Okay, I finally got it,” he said, after managing to pull the plug out of its box. This was a completely unnecessary amount of plastic and damn hard to get it out too.

“Roger, if I’m late, Carlos not allow me to win at parchis for next ten years. Hurry!”

“Oh, you’re suddenly impatient, huh?” Roger asked. He reached into the nightstand to get the bottle of lube out. Rafa flushed red and shook his head.

“No, no, Carlos gonna be angry, I don’t-“

“Sure,” Roger cut him off. Rafa averted his gaze and shifted his hips. It was a barely visible movement, but Roger always noticed stuff about Rafa that other people had no idea about. And thank god for that.

“Hurry,” Rafa repeated and Roger smirked but finally caved in and climbed on the bed. Rafa spread his thighs and Roger settled in the V between them. Before doing anything else, he absolutely had to lean down and press kisses against both of Rafa’s glorious ass cheeks. He’d die to have an ass like this, but no matter how much he worked out, it just wasn’t in his genes.

He pushed Rafa’s blue tank top high enough to be able to kiss the dimples at the base of Rafa’s spine. Rafa bucked his hips and twisted his neck to glare at him, and Roger finally gave up with a quiet laughter.

“Don’t laugh, Rog. I have practice in five minutes. Hurry, or I go!”

If there was one thing Roger was completely sure about, it was that Rafa would never be able to walk away from a situation like that. From a challenge. But Roger pressed another kiss against Rafa’s skin, before he straightened and reached for the lube. He didn’t want to get Rafa in trouble, after all.

“Up you go,” he said and lightly slapped Rafa’s ass. Rafa, like a good boy he was, obediently raised his hips up and spread his knees further.

“Hurry,” he said again. Roger rolled his eyes and opened the tube.

“I’m hurrying,” he replied, squeezing some lube on his hand.

“If Carlos find out and he kill me, I blame you,” Rafa said.

Roger rubbed his fingers across Rafa’s hole and the response was immediate. Rafa’s breath hitched, his hips stuttered, and he was suddenly a lot quieter. Roger smirked.

“You’ll be dead, you’ll have nothing to blame me for,” he replied and pushed one finger inside. Rafa murmured something that sounded like a Spanish curse.

Roger worked quickly, not to bring Rafa pleasure, but to stretch him out enough for the plug. He didn’t want Rafa to already show up at practice with a hard-on. He wanted to see the slow progress of it, while he jumped across the court and- okay, perhaps he was more than a little sadistic. But this was Rafa’s idea and the Spaniard had no one to blame but himself.

“You think you’re good?” Roger asked after pushing the third finger in. Rafa greedily pushed his ass back on Roger’s fingers. Roger had to sneak one hand inside of his own boxers. He knew that the best was coming after Rafa’s practice but the practice itself will be a huge exercise in self control for the Swiss. The thought alone of Rafa having something in his ass while practicing was a turn-on. Actually seeing it- Roger wasn’t sure how he’ll make it through.

Roger knew how much Rafa just enjoyed being full. He’d often ask, after sex, it Roger could stay inside for some time and he’d never let an opportunity pass when it came to Roger’s fingers. Rafa will enjoy this just as much as not more.

“Sí, sí, I’m good,” Rafa replied, his voice higher and breathless. Roger was proud of himself for having the ability of reducing this clay court gladiator to a quivering mess in front of him. He pushed his fingers in a few more times, on the edge of rough, just to make sure Rafa was ready, before he pulled them out.

Rafa whined high in his throat and Roger watched in amusement how his hips followed him, chasing the friction. Rafa was a little desperate thing and Roger loved it.

He reached for the plug and drenched it in lube, before he put a hand on the small of Rafa’s back and told him to relax. He pushed the plug in without further warning. Roger was afraid he would come from the sight alone and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. Rafa moaned quietly, wiggled his hips a bit and then straightened up.

The look on his face was one of pleasure and confusion. Roger raised an eyebrow as Rafa climbed off the bed and reached for his underwear and shorts.

“So? How does it feel?” Roger asked, wiped his fingers off on a towel and threw the bottle of lube back into the drawer. Rafa frowned, an adorable line appearing in between his eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” he said, wiggled his hips some more and the got dressed. Roger watched with his eyes always trained on Rafa’s ass. “Good, I guess.”

Roger smirked. It would be even better once Rafa started jumping around. He followed Rafa out of the room and carried his racket bag for him.

*

Rafa got visibly hard about ten minutes into the warm up. It was funny how everybody tried to ignore it at first, Carlos and Titín both flushed and all awkward glances and averted eyes.

Even if Rafa wanted to, there was no way he could focus on his tennis. The plug kept pressing on his prostate and every time he made a sharp move there was a pulse of pleasure that made him shudder and squeeze his mouth shut to prevent a moan from escaping. He was embarrassed at first, but ten minutes into the practice, he didn’t even care what his coach and physio thought about anymore. The only thing on his mind was the pleasure.

He had no idea how he would get through the one-hour practice. His forehand was weak, flying into the net or into out, he completely forgot how to even hit a backhand, and his first serve percentage was basically zero. No matter how much he tried to focus, everything just kept slipping out of his head, leaving only one thing behind. The need.

“What is going on?” Carlos asked, after the sat down on the bench. His eyes kept shifting from Roger to Rafa and Roger innocently raised his eyebrows. Rafa couldn’t sit. He kept shifting and biting on his lip and drinking too much from his bottle.

“Nothing going on,” he replied, not really convincing anyone. He was sweating even more than usual, having completely drenched his already third T-shirt in half an hour. He was kinda glad his shorts were completely wet too, he had no idea how he would explain the wet patch on front of it, where the precome had leaked through.

It was physically hard – no pun intended – to play with a hard-on and fifteen minutes before the end of practice Rafa begged Carlos to let him go. Carlos wasn’t too keen on the idea, but the practice went horrible and he just knew something was going on here. Rafa’s erection was way too obvious. Roger who put a jacket over his lap seemed completely innocent, but Carlos knew him better than that. He rolled his eyes and told them to get out of his sight. Rafa was completely useless.

*

Roger pushed Rafa into the shower stall, closed and locked the door and pushed Rafa against the opposite wall. He slipped his hands under Rafa’s sweaty shirt, and immediately attacked Rafa’s neck with his lips. His hands moved to Rafa’s ass, groped and pulled him against himself.

“Carlos gonna kill me,” Rafa said, followed by a moan, and Roger smirked, ground his hips against Rafa’s.

“No worries, you’ll make it up to him tomorrow,” Roger replied, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Rafa’s underwear. He touched the plug, pressed on it and Rafa whimpered, throwing his head back against the wall. “You have no idea how hot you looked. Jesus Christ, you should see yourself. And everybody knew.”

“That’s not… what I want,” Rafa replied, but his breathless and needy voice made it hard to believe.

“Mmm, we should do this more often,” Roger mumbled, mouthing along Rafa’s neck. He played with the plug, made Rafa squirm and moan and pant with his lips parted.

“No,” Rafa disagreed, digging his nails into the skin of Roger’s shoulder. Rafa’s voice couldn’t sound less convincing and Roger chuckled. He pulled his hands away but for just long enough to grip Rafa’s hips and turn him around to face the wall. He pushed Rafa’s shorts and underwear down his long legs and the clothes pooled on the wet floor around Rafa’s feet but neither cared.

Roger pressed his chest to Rafa’s back, kissed his neck and reached around to touch Rafa’s leaking cock. This would be quick, neither had the patience or the energy to tease anymore. Rafa gasped Roger’s name and searched for purchase on the tiled wall. When Roger saw he had nowhere to put them an idea occurred in his mind and he grabbed both of Rafa’s wrists, crossing them at the small of his back and holding them there with one hand.

Rafa moaned and Roger intently stared at the side of his face. He pulled on the plug. Rafa whimpered when it slipped free. Roger let it fall on the floor to clean it later and pushed his fingers into Rafa’s ass, just to feel.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his lips right against Rafa’s shoulder, “Are you okay, can I fuck you?”

Rafa was too far gone to reply, he nodded, his head still pressed against the wall. Roger pushed his shorts just low enough to let his cock out and immediately found his way into Rafa’s body, tightly holding on to Rafa’s wrists and nibbling on his neck. Rafa said his name breathlessly and pushed his hips back invitingly.

Roger fucked him roughly, on the edge of too much, reached around to stroke him in time with his thrusts and hoped they were quiet enough not to disturb the whole complex. The sweat from Rafa’s shirt had seeped to his own and Rafa still hadn’t stopped sweating. He tasted it when he licked at Rafa’s neck. He left small bruises there, just to remind everyone that Rafa was his.

“More,” Rafa said and Roger gave him more because pleasing Rafa was always his number one priority. He fucked him harder until the small stall echoed with the sounds of skin slapping skin and their moans. Roger panted, sweat was dripping from his nose and his muscles were burning with the effort, but it was worth the pleasure.

Rafa arched his back, angled his hips to have Roger rubbing against his prostate just like the plug had done before. He bit his lip when he wasn’t moaning, helplessly clenching his hands, but not trying to free them. He loved losing himself in Roger’s hold like that, giving and taking everything.

“Okay? How are you feeling?”

Rafa nodded. “Good,” he mumbled, “good. I’m close, I’m gonna come.”

Roger thrust his hips harder and deeper, squeezed Rafa harder and moaned curses into Rafa’s ear. He tried to keep the control over his body, squeezed his teeth and waited until Rafa’s body tightened up and his hand got coated in warm liquid. He stroked Rafa through his orgasm, squeezed every last drop out of him, and only then he let himself come, biting into Rafa’s neck. He released Rafa’s wrist and gripped his hips, held him in place while he fucked him through a shuddering orgasm, Rafa’s moans like music to his ears.

The stall was filled with sounds of their loud breathing and then, after Roger slipped out of him and Rafa turned around in his arms, the Spaniard giggled. He was still flushed and when a smile spread over his lips, he was simply beautiful.

“We should do this more often,” he confirmed. Roger smirked and kissed him. They removed their clothes, kicking them out of the way and showered. Roger took care of the plug and already started planning a new plan to use it. Rafa would love it.


	5. Have sex in the pool in some hotel ✓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm somehow not happy with this, but I felt guilty about keeping you waiting for so long and I decided to get something together today.  
> Thank you for reading :)

“I’m nut sure that’s a good idea,” Roger mumbled. Rafa was dragging him down the corridor, into the elevator and to the first floor where a pool was. Rafa was determined to cross out another line on their list and he was determined to do it now.

“Is good idea, don’t worry,” Rafa replied. He had a towel around his neck and looked overall adorable, carrying a bag into which he had put a bunch of sudokus, books and crosswords, knowing fully well that those were the last thing on their mind.

“It is not a good idea,” Roger mumbled, looking around already afraid of what people would think about them. Just imagine if they got caught. He could already see the newspaper headers in front of his eyes and he winced, trying to shake the thoughts away. That would be a disaster. He could only hope Rafa truly thought this through.

The pool was open to 1 am on Mondays, Tuesdays and Saturdays and they just happened to be lucky, because it was Monday. It was 11 pm and when they arrived at the pool area it was mostly empty. Roger couldn’t hide his nervousness, but thankfully nobody seemed to notice a thing.

Rafa put the beach bag down on the deck chair and gave Roger a grin so seductive that the Swiss immediately flushed red right to the tips of his ears. He removed his bathrobe, and Roger looked at him, his eyes immediately drawn to Rafa’s bright yellow swimming trunks.

“Do you know they will throw us out of the hotel if somebody sees us?” he asked. Rafa rolled his eyes, his hands already untying the knot of Roger’s bathrobe’s belt.

“Nobody cares, Roger,” Rafa replied, parting Roger’s robe. Obedient as he was, Roger let him push it off his shoulder, but he was still nervously looking around himself.

“But there are kids with goggles, and you know how interested they are in everything they see.”

“What’s a goggle? Anyway, they leave soon, no? We gonna wait. Here, lie down on deck chair, I have sudoku for you, you should teach me.”

Roger refused to help Rafa so the Spaniard started reading the instruction with a frown on his face and then tried to do one of the easiest ones. He only wrote down a few numbers before he needed Roger’s help. Roger rolled his eyes, but helped him anyways, because how could he ever resist Rafa’s brown puppy eyes.

It took the time of two sudokus before the last family with children disappeared. When there were only a few people left in the pool on the other side of the spa, Rafa patted Roger’s thigh and gave him a meaningful glance. Roger didn’t get any more comfortable with the idea, but Rafa was so hard to resist. His thick thighs and his ass clad in that yellow material were just calling out to him.

But what if there were cameras? Well, there probably weren’t any underwater cameras, right? And the hotel had no right to leak any…

“Roger!” Rafa said. Rafa’s eyes on him were so sharp and intense that every thought in his mind suddenly left him. The confident look in Rafa’s eyes, so calm and collected, made Roger completely unable to protest any further.

He followed Rafa into the pleasantly warm water. Rafa had a small mischievous smile on his lips and Roger knew exactly what it meant. He supposed he was lucky the hotel was one of the best ones in the city and that the guests were used to seeing celebrities, not as much as sending one quick glance at them, before looking away. Rafa held his hand in a tight grip and led him to a dark corner where there weren’t any lights. Rafa turned to him, his eyes twinkling and a wide grin on his face. Just seeing Rafa enjoying their little crime so much made Roger turned on and he pressed himself close to Rafa, curling his fingers around Rafa’s hips.

Rafa wore a triumphing smirk on his face, his whole body responding to Roger finally letting himself like this. Rafa’s eyes quickly looked around, before he pressed his hand against the side of Roger’s face, leaning in to kiss him, after noticing there was nobody paying any attention to them. Roger pressed himself even closer until he could feel Rafa’s body heat even in the water. Rafa’s fingers travelled to the back of his neck, curling there gently, almost tenderly to keep him close.

They explored each other’s mouths like there were still corners which they haven’t tasted yet, but the truth was they knew each other’s bodies better than their own.

“How are we gonna do this?” Roger asked right against his mouth. They parted, Rafa’s infamous left eyebrow jumping up.

“You just do what I say,” he said. Roger had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying that that usually didn’t end well. Rafa kissed him again and just like that every thought simply evaporated from Roger’s mind.

“Okay,” he murmured instead, desperately searching the feel of Rafa’s hot mouth. Roger pushed his hips forward, rotating them, both of them already hard in their swimming trunks. From Rafa’s hips, Roger hands travelled to his ass, grabbing a handful and using the grip to create delicious friction on their cocks. Rafa panted into his mouth, his nails digging into Roger’s neck.

“Take it off,” he breathed, after Roger’s exploring hands moved underneath the waistband to grab at Rafa’s naked skin. Roger obediently pushed Rafa’s swimming trunks down his long legs, Rafa kicking them off and not knowing what else to do with the clothing, Roger hid them behind a large flower pot. Everything seemed so absurd that he would laugh if it weren’t for the feel of Rafa’s desperate cock rubbing against his belly.

Rafa wrapped his legs around Roger’s waist and locked his ankles at the small of his neck. Roger pushed further into the corner, until the edge of the pool was uncomfortably digging into his back, but he couldn’t care less.

“I’m prepared,” he whispered, and the seductive tone of his voice got Roger bucking his hips forward, his fingers immediately checking to see if Rafa was telling the truth. They travelled over Rafa’s glorious ass cheeks, before slipping in between them. He easily slipped two fingers inside and Rafa gave a shuddering gasp into his neck.

“Fuck,” Roger growled, past caring about everything but Rafa. “When did you do that?”

“After match in the shower. Is easy, no?”

Roger groaned. “Yes, it’s easy,” he agreed.

Rafa will once be the death of him, he was sure of that. He twisted his fingers and Rafa moaned, his thighs tightening. Roger added the third finger, trying to keep himself under control. He just couldn’t wait to feel what he was feeling with his fingers around his cock too. Rafa thankfully seemed to agree with him.

“Come on, Roger,” he whined. “I prepared for reason, put your cock in me.”

Roger bit into Rafa’s shoulder, the Spaniard’s desperation turning him on like nothing else. Rafa impatiently bucked his hips forward, and Roger finally took pity on him and removed his fingers. He gripped Rafa’s hips, trying to find a good angle, before he took himself out of his swimming trunks, completely hard.

Rafa steadied himself with one hand on the edge of the pool, the other tightly gripping Roger’s shoulder. He moaned at the first touch of Roger’s cock against his hole, greedily pushing his hips down. The water made the entry uncomfortable, but pleasantly rough at the same time and Rafa breathed deeply as he tried to get used to the sensation.

Roger kissed his cheeks, his eyelids and pecked his lips while he put everything into staying still and not giving himself over to the feeling before Rafa was ready.

“Okay?” he asked.

Rafa nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. His grip on Roger’s shoulder was white-knuckled. “Move.”

Roger moved gently and slowly at first, but he should have known that a rhythm like that wouldn’t satisfy Rafa. As soon as the uncomfortableness passed, Rafa started ordering to go faster, his voice rough and coming deep from his throat. Roger obeyed, the slide becoming smoother with each thrust, the precome slicking the way. Rafa bit on his lip until it was white under the pressure and after he released it, it became so swollen, that Roger couldn’t resist kissing and nibbling on it.

His grip moved to Rafa’s strong thighs, keeping them stable. Rafa didn’t make Roger do all the work by himself, though, his hips moved to meet Roger’s, and Roger could feel the muscles of the Spaniard’s thighs and belly work against him.

Rafa’s cock was trapped between them, desperate and hot, but Roger didn’t touch it just yet. He kissed Rafa to silence his breathy moans and moved faster. The water around them moved, splashing against their bodies and over the edge of the pool, a pleasant feeling against their overheated skin.

With each thrust of Roger’s hips, the water became more turbid, Rafa’s breaths got louder and deeper, the grip of his thighs became stronger. Rafa’s fingernails dug deep into Roger’s skin, while his lips never stopped making words, asking Roger to go faster and harder in a hushed but rough tone.

Roger felt himself getting close. The heat in his belly was coiling pleasantly, the feeling of Rafa all around him – his arms, his thighs, his ass – got overwhelming and he gave himself over to the feeling, burying his head into Rafa’s neck and fucking him faster until Rafa finally stopped talking and couldn’t do anything but throw his head back and bite on his lips and tongue to stop the moans. Roger knew how fucking obvious this would look to someone watching, he knew that anybody could immediately tell what they were doing. The bite of Rafa’s fingers, his flushed face with closed eyes and opened mouth, the turbid water around them – they were all clear signs of what was happening.

The thought of someone seeing – and realizing – what was happening, made Roger grunt, made him thrust harder and faster, made him dig his fingers deep into the skin of Rafa’s ass, his thighs and his hips. He wrapped his fingers around Rafa’s cock then, because he wanted them to come together and Rafa gave a pretty gasp, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal dark and unfocused eyes and that did for Roger, biting on his lip to silence himself while his hips lost their rhythm, stuttering helplessly.

He went down falling, stars exploding in front of his eyes, and he was barely aware of his fingers tightening around Rafa’s cock, of Rafa’s breathy warning, before Rafa’s whole body tightened around him, consuming Roger and locking him in. He fucked Rafa until the Spaniard was whimpering in oversensitivity and only then he let go of his cock, the come already washed away by the water, taking all evidence with it.

Roger panted against Rafa’s neck. Rafa was trembling and Roger gently stroked his back and his sides until they both caught their breaths, still pressed close together.

Rafa’s eyes opened and he smiled at him. Roger noticed pride and victory in his eyes and he had to chuckle.

“So, how was it?” Rafa asked. Roger looked around and surprised, that nobody was watching them with a disgusted look on their face, he smiled at Rafa and pinched his ass.

“I’m not going to say it,” he replied and slipped out of Rafa, reaching for the Spaniard’s swimming trunks and tucking himself back into his.

“You not gonna say what? That I’m always right?” Rafa asked with a smirk, while trying to get dressed without the support of Roger’s body. Roger laughed when Rafa’s head disappeared under the surface for a moment and laughed even harder when he saw the shocked and offended expression on Rafa’s face. Rafa glared at the water and shook his head like a cute little puppy. He cursed in Spanish and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He couldn’t be cuter if he tried, Roger thought.

“I’m not going to say it,” he repeated again, but gave Rafa a secretive smile that made the Spaniard jump on him and force his head under water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Pretty please? <3


	6. Give each other blowjobs during the press conference ✓ (Part 1)

Rafa had absolutely no idea what was happening. True, it was on their list and true, they were talking about doing it at this tournament, but he truly expected Roger would first warn him about it.

His eyes widened when he saw Roger casually sitting under his table at the press conference. Roger seemed disgustingly comfortable and Rafa couldn’t do anything but glare at him because he wasn’t prepared for this. He was already late for the conference and all the press were already waiting. He saw tens of wondering eyes stare at him, so he tried to keep his face neutral and sat down. He kicked Roger, but it didn’t have the wanted effect, he even heard a quiet chuckle.

“Questions, please,” the moderator said, and only then he realised that the moderator said only a few feet away from him, but thankfully at the other desk. Rafa pushed his chair forward to hide Roger, getting goose bumps at the mere thought of what would happen if Roger was seen.

“Rafa, congratulations on your win. Can you tell us how this match helped with your confidence, it was quite a tough match, the opponent played well and had a lot of chances to win a set. What do you think?”

“Sorry?” Rafa asked, the words getting to his ears with a delay, because Roger’s wandering fingers already started distracting him. He kicked him again, but Roger ignored him completely. He didn’t wait for the lady to repeat her question, he just needed more time to process the words. “Yeah, sorry, for sure was a very important match for me, no? I am happy I was focused at right moments, so I was able –“ He slapped Roger’s hand away, only to have it returned seconds later and he supressed a curse, remembering he still had to finish his answer. “-I was able to convert the break points. He played very well without a doubt, for sure.”

Despite himself he was getting hard in his shorts, Roger knowing his body so well. He pressed himself even closer to the table. He kept one hand on the table, trying to keep Roger away with the other one. But the older man, stubborn as he was kept coming back and finally Rafa felt Roger’s soft hair underneath his fingers and felt Roger’s mouth on his clothed cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe normally and was indistinctly aware of another question.

“…match? How do you feel when you’re 0-40 on your serve and the opponent has break points? Where do you find the strength to go to 40-40 and then take the game?”

Rafa ignored the first part of the question. His fingers tightened in Roger’s hair and he pushed his head away, because his English was shit enough without Roger touching his dick.

“Being honest, you have to stop thinking about mistakes. You start from beginning, and if you are focused, you get to 40-40 and then it’s easier for YOU-“ Roger bit his thigh. Roger actually bit his thigh. Rafa kicked him and the sound Roger made was too loud in the room. Rafa pretended to cough loudly, reaching for the water bottle to take seconds to recollect himself. “Sorry, guys. Is easier for you to get another two points. That’s my opinion.”

Roger was persistent, his mouth and fingers always returning to Rafa’s cock. It was getting harder and harder for Rafa to control his wild breathing and the breathy moans that wanted to leave him at every single Roger’s touch. Roger used all the knowledge he had about Rafa’s body. He gripped his thighs where he knew Rafa was sensitive and he mouthed along Rafa’s cock through the shorts until the material was so wet Rafa had no idea how he was going to walk out of the press room.

He put his other hand down too, to stop Roger, but the Swiss did something Rafa didn’t expect at all. He gripped Rafa’s hands in a grip so tight that Rafa had no way of escaping without making the upper part of his body look suspicious.

That way Roger had a free way of doing anything he wanted to. He gripped both of Rafa’s wrists in one hand and took Rafa’s cock out of his pants with the other one. Subconsciously and submissively Rafa parted his thighs to give Roger better access in between them. He couldn’t quite believe what he was doing, but as usually when it came to Roger, the pleasure was to good to resist, no matter how dangerous it was.

“Rafa, yesterday we saw you practicing with Roger Federer, can you describe your relationship with him and what do you think of potentially meeting him in the final?”

Rafa squeezed his captured hands in fists and thought of the irony of this situation. What would all the people here think if they knew just what was happening right in front of their eyes? He heard Roger’s quiet chuckle, his breath teasingly ghosting over Rafa’s cock, before taking him into his mouth and Rafa wanted to murder him in that moment. Roger’s mouth was hot, wet and just to good and Rafa desperately tried to stay still.

“He… He is a great friend, no? An amazing player too.” He pushed his hips forward into Roger’s mouth, hoping nobody would notice. He felt himself flushing, felt his heart beating and his concentration was falling like a landslide which was the first metaphor Rafa thought of. He could only hope he wouldn’t say anything stupid. “I think our matches are always good, so great for the fans if we meet in the final, but I would prefer to face an easier opponent.” To make a point on just how much he meant that, he kicked Roger again, but it had an effect of a fly on an elephant and Roger sucked him in deeper, gripped his wrists tighter and Rafa couldn’t help but throw his head back. In the last moment he stopped himself and pretended to yawn. “Sorry.”

“Did you watch his match today?”

“Some of it,” Rafa said. Roger did a thing with his tongue. It was a punishment for lying. He watched all of it. Rafa swallowed a moan, scratched at Roger’s skin, but nothing he did stopped Roger from sucking him, teasing him with his tongue and as if that wasn’t enough he was slowly rubbing himself off against Rafa’s leg. Roger was quiet as only he knew how to be and thankfully the sounds of sucking could not be heard over the general noise in the room, of the cameras clicking, chairs scraping and laptops typing.

“And what do you think works the best for him?”

His tongue, Rafa wanted to say. His hips bucked on their own and by then he was sure the press must have noticed something was off.

“His serve,” he said instead, finally finding his voice lost somewhere deep inside his throat. He was getting hotter and hotter, the muscles of his abdomen were squeezing, and all of his will went into being quiet and still, into trying to look composed, but he knew his face must have looked like he had caught a flu or something.

Roger finally released his hands, but by then Rafa was too far gone to push him away. He gripped the edge of the table instead to keep himself grounded, while Roger’s hands reached for his balls, playing with them, squeezing gently and rolling them around in his palms, until they were drawing up close to Rafa’s body. Rafa squeezed his eyes shut, bit on his lip and tried to follow the question someone was asking.

“The fans are wondering about your health, Rafa. You’re playing incredibly well, we’re seeing no bandages, but the fans saw you took a few pills during the match a few days ago. Could you say something to assure them?”

Rafa though about the pain he felt during the matches, but how far away it was now. One of Roger’s hand moved to his right knee, squeezed for reassurance and this act of love, accompanied by everything else – Roger’s mouth around him, his hand on his balls _, people watching_ , made his body spasm, muscles tighten up and then he was biting into his own finger to stop himself from moaning, closed his eyes, bowing his head to hide how flushed he had become and just waited until the moment passed, until he _felt_ Roger swallow and move away.

“A cramp,” he explained after he finally caught his breath and looked to the worried expressions of the people in front of him. He would fucking kill Roger for that. He kicked him, and he could just imagine Roger’s smirk, his fucking over-confident smirk, and he immediately started planning his revenge.

Roger tucked him back into his pants and then finally, after some more questions, he was free to go. There was a paper on the desk, the order of play for the next day and he grabbed it, to cover the wet material of his shorts when he thanked the press, stood up and left the press room. He still looked flushed, his heart was beating loudly, and some people were looking at him with suspicion in their eyes. Roger would pay for this. No matter how good it was.


	7. Give each other blowjobs during the press conference ✓ (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked clairekang's idea so much, i had to use it right away, thank you :)  
> hope you like this, i'm not to satisfied with the outcome myself, but i tried my best...  
> any comment or opinion will always be welcome :)  
> thank you for reading :)

Rafa had everything planned out completely. He waited in the press conference room, under the table, just like Roger had done a few days ago. He even had a water bottle with him and a sandwich in case he would have to wait longer for Roger.

Thankfully enough, Roger’s match finished in the spam of time Rafa had predicted and in the end, he only had to wait under the table for about twenty minutes, carefully listening for the press filling the room, sitting down at their chairs and preparing their laptops, tablets and phones. He patiently waited, and soon enough Roger walked in and sat down at the table.

He watched out for the moment Roger would notice him there, but much to Rafa’s anger, Roger didn’t even flinch from surprise. He gave a challenging little smirk instead, clearly telling Rafa that he knew exactly what the Spaniard was planning.

Roger put his chair closer to the table, hid Rafa from the view of anybody else and parted his thighs to give Rafa more space. Roger looked entirely too willing for Rafa’s liking. No matter, Rafa would still make him pay.

“Questions for Roger Federer,” he heard the moderator say and Rafa got to work immediately. Roger’s press conferences were usually short, because Roger liked to end them quickly. Rafa couldn’t quite decide what to do. Should he suck Roger slowly and make him walk out of the press room with a hard-on, or should he suck him so hard that his dick would be sore for the next few days? Both ideas were tempting, but they weren’t punishing enough somehow.

He slipped his hands up Roger’s warm, strong calves. He tickled the skin under Roger’s knee, pulled on Roger’s hair, because he always found the quantity of Roger’s hair amusing. Roger didn’t react to any of it. He listened to the question, probably giving the journalist the same intense-eyed glance as he always did, showing no sign of even knowing Rafa was there.

“Well, no, I think that today’s match was pretty decent, I followed the game plan, I kept my concentration at the highest level and I’m quite happy it has ended so quickly, so I can now enjoy a pleasant ice bath and then a long night full of sleep.”

Rafa slipped his hands under Roger’s shorts, running his hands up and down Roger’s thighs, but even that got no reaction whatsoever.

“Roger, you played a final against Rafa last Sunday, how do your matches affect your friendship?” a journalist asked. Rafa’s hands travelled further up Roger’s thighs, then back down and out of Roger’s shorts. Roger’s heartbeat didn’t even speed up a little bit. Rafa would have to take a different approach then. His hand travelled further up until Rafa could reach Roger’s cock, which to his credit, was at least hard.

“We play to win. I respect Rafa, we’re great friends-“ Rafa squeezed Roger’s cock, quite roughly at that, but Roger didn’t as much as take a breath before continuing. “-but when we step on court, all friendliness is put aside for the time of the match. The better one wins. After the match we’re friends again with no hard feelings.”

No hard feeling, huh? Rafa leaned forward, hooked his fingers under the waistband of Roger’s shorts and pulled his cock out. He gave a teasing lick to the head, to see if that would get a reaction, but the only response was Roger’s muscles tightening a little in his thighs. At that point Rafa’s only goal was to get a response out of Roger. He hated how the older man managed to remain so calm, his voice calm, his breathing normal, and his face probably looking as composed as ever.

He took Roger into his mouth, licked around the head and then ran his tongue all over the length of it, quietly breathing the clean but musky scent of Roger down there which managed to turn him on like nothing else.

Roger moved his leg – intentionally – and pressed his feet in between Rafa’s thighs and rubbed him. Rafa made a noise, which he tried to silence by taking Roger into his mouth again – he could only hope that nobody heard it.

He sucked Roger down, used his tongue to lick at the head every time he moved away to get a break and some air. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but there were still quiet, unmistakeable noises which made Rafa curl his hips forward and quite literally hump Roger’s leg. Roger’s voice sounded heavenly, calm and composed as ever and it seemed that no matter what Rafa did – all the stuff with his tongue that he knew Roger liked best – it just didn’t phase the Swiss in any way.

He reached up with one hand, pulled on Roger’s balls and rolled them around in his palm. Every time they drew up closer to Roger’s body, Rafa’s cock twitched in response even though he was doing nothing but getting himself off against Roger’s leg like a greedy teenager.

Suddenly, one of Roger’s hands disappeared under the table and came to rest on top of Rafa’s head. His fingers tangled in Rafa’s curls and the next time Rafa took him inside his mouth, Roger used his hold to just push him down and in that moment Rafa realised, that Roger took all the control away from him and was now dictating the situation.

He couldn’t do anything but take it. Roger knew his limitations well. Not once did he force him down so low that he would choke. But he used Rafa to get himself off while still calmly answering questions.

Despite having planned this to be a revenge, Rafa couldn’t help but love it. He helped as much as he could, licked, sucked, hollowed his cheeks and most of all, tried to rub himself against Roger’s leg to a completion, before the press conference ended. He was already close, his belly warm with unreleased energy, hard as a rock in his soft shorts and the thought of Roger turning this situation to his own advantage made his hips push harder, silencing the noises of his pleasure on Roger’s cock.

Roger said Rafa’s name, in relation to a question Rafa hadn’t heard and that did it for the Spaniard. He closed his eyes, both of his hands desperately squeezing at Roger’s thighs, twitched and shook through his orgasm. He was indistinctively aware of Roger tightening his hand in his hair – a warning, before he came into his mouth and Rafa choked a little bit before swallowing.

Roger didn’t even stop talking.

Rafa panted, rested his forehead against Roger’s thigh and tried to quietly catch his breath. He looked down and cursed quietly when he saw the front of his shorts obviously wet. That was so not part of his plan. Roger was stroking his hair gently, and for the short period of time as the press conference ended, Rafa decided that he should probably postpone the revenge. He was enjoying this too much.

Rafa licked Roger clean when the moderator said to ask the last question and tucked him back into his shorts. Despite the outcome of this, he was still satisfied.

He sat back after Roger left the press conference room and tried to hide his smile. A new revenge plan coming along then. He just had to choose a situation where Roger couldn’t take the control from him. He left the room after the press slowly left, using the order of play to cover his crotch and happily biting at his sandwich. It was a great day after all.


	8. Have sex on a plane (preferably on Roger's) ✓

It wasn’t an uncommon thing for Rafa to travel on Roger’s plane, while the rest of his team travelled in the economic class in airplanes of big air companies. They didn’t want to travel with Roger, and it was easier to stop any suspicion from rising that way. That didn’t mean they liked it, but like everybody else they had to get used to it too.

They had to be sneaky, of course, but over the years it got easier every time. On their way to the US from Madrid, it was one of the rare occasions when Roger’s family didn’t travel with them. They were set to arrive a week later. Roger’s team had to tolerate them. Rafa and Roger would sit seat by seat, whispering to each other, giggling and sharing kisses.

Roger swore he saw every single member of his team roll their eyes so many times they could easily get stuck. He couldn’t just simply stop being cheesy though, could he? About two hours into the flight was when Rafa started getting fidgety and pressing himself even closer to Roger, who at that point was watching a movie on his laptop.

“Roger,” Rafa murmured and by the tone of his voice alone Roger could tell exactly what Rafa wanted. He turned the volume up higher and ignored him, only to have Rafa reach over and pause the movie.

“Qué?” Roger asked. Rafa didn’t answer right away, he pushed at the screen of Roger’s laptop until it snapped closed and then leaned in even closer to Roger, whispering in his ear.

“I have the list with me,” he said. Indeed he pulled a piece of crumbled paper seemingly from under his bum. Roger rolled his eyes, feeling half amused and half incredibly fond. Rafa unfolded the paper, straightening it out.

“And which one do you propose we cross out?” Roger asked, putting the laptop back into its back because it became fairly obvious that Rafa wouldn’t be able to be convinced otherwise.

“Is obvious, no?” Rafa asked, sliding his finger down the paper and stopping at the plane one. Roger raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, that’s preferably my plane, right?”

Rafa smiled wide, dimples appearing deep in his cheeks. “Sí, is yours. We distract your team, we go to toilet, no? I have stuff.”

“Oh, you have stuff? Did you plan this?”

“Maybe,” Rafa replied, a blush appearing high on his cheeks. Roger chuckled and squeezed Rafa’s hand.

“And how are you planning on distracting my team?” Roger asked, his voice already low and seductive, his hand slowly slipping up and down Rafa’s thigh. The Spaniard reacted to it immediately, fidgeting on his seat, his white sweatpants undeniably getting tighter with each moment.

“I show you,” Rafa said back, just as lowly and seductively as Roger. He pulled something out of his pocket and Roger had to look more closely to realize it’s a USB port. Before Roger could ask what he was planning, Rafa already stood up and made his way to the front of the airplane, where Roger’s team was sitting together, having moved as far away from the couple as they could.

“Ivan, can I ask you a favour?” he heard Rafa say. He was surprised the Spaniard even knew that word, but then again, when Rafa wanted to, his English was quite good. Ivan’s voice replied quietly enough that Roger couldn’t understand and when replying even Rafa mysteriously lowered his voice. This left Roger suspiciously sitting up and stretching his neck to see what was happening, but other than Rafa giving Ivan the USB port nothing seemed weird.

Rafa came back to their seats with a smirk on his face, the one Roger knew all to well. He didn’t seat down though, but looked back towards the front of the plane, where surprisingly enough Roger’s whole team was distracted by something playing on the screen. When he looked back at Roger his left eyebrow was teasingly raised.

“I need to go to bathroom,” he said, leaning down close to whisper into Roger’s ear. “Show me where it is?”

Roger had to resist the urge to laugh out loud since Rafa has been on the plane far too many times not to know where the toilet was, but Roger went with it, not missing how Rafa slipped something into the pocket of his sinful sweatpants. He followed Rafa to the back of the plane where a small, but well-equipped bathroom was and slipped in after Rafa. He locked the door and before turning around, Rafa was already pushing him against the door and kissing him.

They haven’t seen each other for quite a long time and Rafa was always worse at controlling himself than Roger when it came to this. Rafa held Roger against the door with his full body weight, his hands cradling Roger’s face, as he needily pressed his tongue into Roger’s mouth. Rafa was unmistakeably hard in his sweatpants and Roger sneaked both of his hands under Rafa’s shirt, stroking up and down his scorching hot back, before allowing himself to slip them under Rafa’s sweatpants and underwear and grabbed two handfuls of Rafa’s glorious ass.

Rafa made a desperate noise and ground his hips forward, before breaking off the kiss and panting right against Roger’s mouth.

“We have to be quick. The video I give them is only ten minutes long.” Rafa took the condom and a small package of lube from his pocket, pressing them into Roger’s hands, before he shimmied out of his pants and boxers, left standing there only in his T-shirt.

Roger’s eyes were as usually drawn to Rafas’ thick thighs and his cock standing heavy and proud in between them, before the view disappeared, Rafa having tuned around.

“What is the video about?” Roger asked, already unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his legs. Rafa leaned over the sink and Roger greedily pushed up his shirt to expose his strong back, then went back to touching Rafa’s ass like a man obsessed.

“A compilation of puppies eating spaghetti,” Rafa replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“I thought you were asking Ivan for a favour?” Roger asked, tearing open the package of lube and wetting his fingers.

“I was. I ask him which puppy to buy,” Rafa replied. Their eyes locked in the mirror.

“You’re afraid of dogs, Rafa.”

“Sí, Roger, is only a distraction.” Then Roger’s wet fingers slipped in between his cheeks and into him and everything else was forgotten. He moaned, pushed his ass back, tightly gripping the counter edge with his fingers. His eyes dropped closed in pleasure.

Roger stretched him out quickly, his hand on the small of Rafa’s back effectively keeping him still, while Rafa wriggled and shook.

“Oh, somehow you’re not as tight as I’d expect you to be after three weeks, hm? What were you up to?” Roger asked when Rafa quickly relaxed around his fingers and invitingly moved his hips. He saw the Spaniard flush in the mirror reflexion and chuckled when Rafa hid his face into his arms.

“I not tell you,” came his muffled response.

“Missed me?” Roger asked with a smirk, circled and scissored his fingers, fucking him with a single intention of stretching him out.

“Shut up,” Rafa replied, followed by a loud moan when Roger’s fingers skimmed over just the right spot. Roger chuckled, quickly pressed in with the fourth finger to make sure Rafa was stretched enough, before withdrawing them.

He took himself out of his boxers, took the lube which was left and stroked himself which became a difficult practice in self-control, trying not to make himself come right then and there. He made sure he was thoroughly wet with lube, before stepping behind Rafa, close until their thighs were touching. He grabbed Rafa’s hips with one hand to keep him still, used the other one to guide himself in. Rafa only needed a second to relax and let Roger inside, like this was all his body was ever craving.

Rafa let out a drawn-out moan once Roger was completely inside. His thighs were trembling, and his back was already covered in sweat where his T-shirt wasn’t hiding his skin. Then he was mumbling Roger’s name under his breath and impatiently thrust his hips back.

Roger laughed breathlessly, grabbed Rafa’s hips and fucked into him slow and deep, until Rafa’s desperate and demanding words finally got him to move faster. They had to be quick after all. He raised Rafa’s hips to get a better angle, leaving the Spaniard standing on his toes, and his hipbones painfully digging into the counter and trapping his cock. Yet with all the pleasure coming from Roger inside of him, the pain only fuelled him further.

Roger folded himself over him, moved his mouth close to Rafa’s ear and whispered dirty things, while his thrusts got hard enough that Rafa already saw stars. The heat was dangerously quickly building in his tummy, all the pressure making him tighten up, grip the counter edge even tighter until all of his knuckles turned white.

Roger’s own shirt quickly got wet with sweat and it was getting in his way of looking at Rafa’s ass, so he took it off and threw it somewhere into the corner. It was in that moment that the plane shook suddenly, probably hitting a turbulence, which made Roger slide into Rafa in a hard and dead-on thrust right into his prostate.

Rafa moaned, his eyes squeezed shut and his body clenched all over when he suddenly came, completely untouched and all over the counter. Roger regained his balance quickly, he bit into Rafa’s shoulder, before straightening up and tightly gripping Rafa’s hips. He fucked him even harder then before, all with the intention to bring himself off.

Rafa was letting out pretty whimpers and moans, his voice sounding completely fucked-out. He mumbled Roger’s name over and over again, brought one hand behind to squeeze at Roger’s thigh, urging him on.

When Roger came he squeezed Rafa’s hips hard enough to bruise and bit into his lip until he tasted blood to stop himself from yelling out. It was only later that he realised the plane engines were loud enough to cover all of their noises. His hips jerked, losing all the rhythm while he emptied into the condom. Then he folded himself over Rafa again, this time to lap up the sweat that had gathered on the back of Rafa’s neck.

Rafa looked thoroughly dishevelled once Roger pulled out and Rafa turned back around. His cheeks were red, eyes wet and unfocused, hair matted with sweat. Roger smirked and leaned close to peck Rafa’s red lips. He pulled away before the Spaniard reacted to throw the condom into the bin and pulled his jeans back up. Seemingly a little out of this world Rafa followed his example and pulled on his sweatpants, unsurprisingly the wrong way.

Roger chuckled and reminded him of it, which got him a glare and some grumbling but, in the end, Rafa still put his pants on the right way, because after all, Roger’s team just spent ten minutes watching puppies and they didn’t want them to know what _they_ were doing. Even though it was fairly obvious by taking one look at their dishevelled state.


	9. Try something with somebody else in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've recently received a comment saying that Roger is always a dick to Rafa in my stories, which is in fact true (I have no idea why I imagine everything like that, it's just the way I'd imagine their relationship going, Rafa always being hurt, because Roger's married and has kids, and they'd become more important to him than Rafa and blah, blah, that's for another story perhaps), but anyways, I have decided to give you a slutty PWP, before I return to writing Hotter than the Sun, where more angst will follow.   
> Thank you for reading and please, enjoy :)

While Roger had decided he would spend Christmas with his family, he still needed to see his gorgeous boyfriend at least once before the start of the season. So they made a plan of getting together some time in the week before Christmas and since Rafa came to Dubai the year before, it was Roger’s turn to come to Mallorca.

He did so with pleasure, thankful to get away from the Dubai heat into the pleasant climate of eighteen degrees. During the three days they had spent together they mostly just practiced in private, visited some of the Mallorca’s sights and as you can imagine spent all the time that was left eating and mostly having sex.

One evening Rafa invited some of his friends Roger was adequately acknowledged with to come watch movies with them and to spend some time with them before he flew to Abu Dhabi to start his season. None of Rafa’s friends knew about them being a couple. They thought they were just really good friends and they were not surprised to find Roger at Rafa’s place so close to Christmas.

After dinner and a few drinks all six of them had settled on the couch and Rafa turned on Netflix and put on something all of them agreed with.

Even though the nights in Manacor were not cold, not even in winter, Rafa soon found himself needing a blanket, feeling a little cold in just a light pair of sweatpants and a simple shirt. He pulled a blanket from the corner of the couch and covered himself. Roger, never being able to resist more warmth, cuddled close to Rafa and eventually slipped under the blanket himself.

This made Rafa’s friends curiously look at them, but Rafa only returned an innocent smile and pulled three more blankets from under the cushion and passed them on to his friends, who, still a little surprised, used them to cover themselves as well.

Soon enough, everything seemed to be forgotten as the plot of the movie started to complicate. Rafa and Roger, having watched the movie before, were not as interested in it as Rafa’s friends were, and, Roger especially, got bored soon.

He pulled his phone out and checked his emails, but there wasn’t anything interested, so he opened his gallery to amuse himself with his old photos of his children and Rafa. There, in between photos from June, he found a photograph of the list he and Rafa had made back in June. He had taken a photo of it, because Rafa wanted to keep the original. His eyes slid down the list and stopped at one that was very convenient for the situation.

“Hey, want to complete something on the list?” he whispered in Rafa’s ear. The Spaniard’s reaction was immediate. He visibly flushed, and his body tensed under the blanket. Roger smirked. This reaction was an answer itself.

“Which one?” Rafa whispered and leaned close to him. Roger showed him his phone, his finger on the particular line.  Rafa read it quickly and then he squirmed, moving even closer to Roger. “Okay,” he whispered. He surprised Roger with his lack of resistance, but then again, he had always known Rafa enjoyed a little bit of exhibitionism.

“Put the TV on a little bit louder, I want to finger you,” Roger murmured. Rafa’s whole body shivered and he scrambled to find the remote and do as he was told. He was getting hard from the anticipation alone, and when he skimmed his hand over Roger’s crotch, he found out he wasn’t the only one.

“Sí,” he moaned, scooted even closer. Rafa’s friends noticed their closeness and raised questionable eyebrows at them, but their attention was soon back on the movie. It was dark in the living room, all light coming only from the TV screen.

“Come here,” Roger mumbled and pulled the blanket higher up their bodies to hide the eventual movements of their arms. Without further encouragement he drew up his legs under his body to give Roger space to work it and leaned against Roger to hide what they were about to do.

Roger didn’t hesitate before pushing his hand inside Rafa’s boxers. Rafa barely audibly sighed when Roger’s fingers slid over his hole. He was thankfully still opened and wet from when they had sex right before Rafa’s friends came over. They were practically insatiable every time they got together.

Roger’s first finger easily slipped inside and Rafa bit into his lip to keep from moaning. Right away it became clear to him that this wasn’t a good idea. He was loud in bed. He moaned and screamed and whimpered every time Roger touched him and it was difficult to concentrate on pleasure, when he had to concentrate on keeping quiet while Roger easily found his sweet spot and teasingly played with it.

Roger’s hot breath on the back of his neck reminded him that he wasn’t the only one who deserved pleasure. As Roger’s two fingers pressed even deeper inside, he stifled a groan and quickly sneaked his hand inside Roger’s boxers, careful not to make any sudden movements in fear of catching his friends’ attention.

He wrapped his fingers around the silky skin of Roger’s cock, ran them over the tip, which was leaking precome and used it to ease the glide. Roger let out a soft sigh and Rafa felt on top of the world, knowing that he could do this to Roger, make him lose his composure a little.

Roger leaned closer and wrapped his other arm around Rafa’s waist to hold him in place gently, because Rafa had started squirming and wiggling.

“Be still, baby,” Roger whispered into his ear. “We don’t want them to know.” He twisted his fingers and pressed the third one inside. Rafa gave a little yelp, which he then quickly tried to mask into a cough.

“Are you okay?” Roger asked immediately, loudly enough for the other to hear it. Rafa gave him a murderous glance and said, “yeah, am fine.”

Roger waited for the music in the movie to get louder before he started fingering Rafa a little faster. Rafa’s own fingers squeezed almost painfully around Roger’s cock and the Swiss hissed lowly, returning the favour by moving faster and deeper.

Feeling Rafa’s desperation his other hand moved to Rafa’s front. He gripped his cock and stroked him slowly, while Rafa brought one of his legs up to hide it. It was an uncomfortable position, but the pleasure out-weighed it. Rafa’s hand lolled back and he squeezed his eyes shut, his hips twitching up into Roger’s hold. He was thankful for the darkness in the room and the loud noises coming from the TV, otherwise they would have been discovered a long time ago, being all too obvious.

Roger’s fingers moved faster inside of him and the pleasure completely clouded Rafa’s mind and caring about not being discovered suddenly didn’t seem important anymore. On the contrary, the thought of his friends just looking over at them and seeing what was happening under that blanket aroused him even more.

He stifled a moan into his free hand, stroked Roger faster with the other. Stroking over Roger’s balls with the tips of his finger, he felt them drawing up and he knew Roger was close as well.

They didn’t need as much stimulation in a situation like that. The thought of being discovered was enough to make their tummies squeeze painfully in arousal. It was hard to keep their breathing normal when their hearts were trying to beat out of their chests.

“I’m gonna come,” Roger breathed into Rafa’s ear, his lips touching Rafa’s skin. Rafa’s hips twitched, pushed up and he tightened his grip on Roger’s cock.

“Me too,” he whispered. Roger’s fingers touched him just right, fingertips skimming over his prostate while the thumb of his other hand swiped the tip of Rafa’s length almost roughly. Rafa hissed as he came suddenly, his hips coming off the couch cushion, one of his hands tightly gripping the blanket, the other still stroking Roger, his grip tight enough that the grunt coming from Roger sounded almost painful.

Roger followed just a moment later, his cock twitching in Rafa’s hand, coating him in hot white fluid. Despite their best efforts their breathing had picked up and their constant squirming and moving had finally caught attention of Rafa’s friends. It didn’t seem to matter in their high state.

“Okay, what’s up with you two?” The closest of his friends turned to them.

Rafa looked at him, his face flushed, hair matted with sweat, and he still had the decency to smile innocently. “I’m sorry, you know I can’t be in the same position too long,” he answered in Spanish. “And I’m pretty sure Roger is annoyed with me.”

Roger knew enough Spanish to understand what Rafa had said. He had already pulled his hands out of Rafa’s boxers, wet with Rafa’s come and wiped them off on his sweatpants without a second thought.

“No, I just really need to pee. Excuse me,” he said. He stood up, just as flushed and sweaty as Rafa, and stumbled into the bathroom.

Thankfully, it was dark enough nobody noticed the front of his sweatpants damp with come or their dishevelled states. Rafa chuckled to himself, took the list he was always keeping folded in his phone case and crossed a line out, before he went to the bathroom himself to wash his hands and change his stained sweatpants.

“They’re so oblivious,” Roger chuckled when Rafa joined him in the kitchen much later to get more beer.

“I not know what it mean, but I always agree with you.” He smiled brightly and Roger chuckled, stroking Rafa’s hair gently and giving him a quick peck.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now you know what the idea is. Please, give me some prompts for the list, because I've actually only managed to come up with a few and they have the whole page written haha.  
> Thank you to everyone who dares ;)


End file.
